


Maybe Apples Aren't So Bad After All

by maramarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Apples, Bottom Harry Potter, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Drapple (Harry Potter), Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slytherin dormitory, Spit As Lube, Top Draco Malfoy, Vanishing Cabinets (Harry Potter), argument that leads to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: Draco has a plethora of apples that he's begun to grow ashamed of. Harry shows him that apples can be used in more ways than just for sending through Vanishing Cabinets though.





	Maybe Apples Aren't So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah/gifts).



The apples were still all he could manage to pass through the cabinets. Through the weeks, there had been so many that Draco didn't have the ability to stomach them anymore. So now he stored them under his bed, the pile growing more plentiful each passing day.

Today, he had gone back to the attic, his morning of prayers that anything else appeared wasted. He was still having trouble repairing in the cabinet, meaning there was yet another apple clutched in his sweaty palm. And even though he had skipped breakfast and his stomach was rumbling, the thought of eating it made him want to throw up.

When he returned to the dormitories, Draco found several of his housemates crowded around his bed, their voices hushed but Draco was perfectly aware of their mocking tones. "What the bloody hell are you all doing? Get away from my things." The authorisation that normally dominated his tone and drenched anyone he was speaking to, like spittle laced with hate, had no effect over any of them. Either he had managed to lose all of his so called authority over the ample years they had to get used to him and his greed for power, or whatever they were scoffing at amused them enough that they wouldn't stand down so quickly.

"I said what the bloody hell is going on here?" There was mostly silence, though snickers chirped through the crowd like crickets in the summer night. He fought the urge to yell. "If one of you doesn't tell me right now, you're all going to with you had taken this chance when you're desperately searching for a spell that will get your voices back. His free hand was inching for the wand tucked in his robes, and he could see several pairs of eyes following its movement.

An audible gulp echoed through the room. Before whoever was going to fess up could (Draco's bets were on Crabbe or Goyle), some girl that Draco could hardly remember the name of spoke up. "Oh, we're just admiring your collection of apples. I guess you really enjoy the perks of knowing how to sneak your way around school, huh? Have you spent enough time in the kitchen? Or have you just returned with more?" 

He squeezed the apple that was in his hand tighter. "If you do not shut the hell up and stop talking about things you know nothing about, I will make you regret it."

"Oh yeah?" she tested. "What'cha gonna do? Sacrifice some of your precious apples to throw at us?" 

Draco was fuming by now. Her face flashed in his mind, and suddenly, he remembered a vital piece of information he could dangle over her. "I'm afraid that for you, I'm going to be putting in a word with my father. And then it will travel to higher ups. How do you think that would end for you?"

She stammered, clearly aware of what he was implying. She'd lose the place she was promised with the Death Eaters. "Whatever. Keep to your pervy habits, but pick a different place to store your disgusting apples."

There was no time for him to talk back, she was already slamming into his shoulder as she walked past him and out of the boys hall. Other students followed behind her, clearly too afraid to say anything without the protection only a ringleader could offer. They all walked past him, parting so that they would remain clear of him, leaving to go waste their time sneering about what they found out of his earshot. The only two that remained were his own henchmen.

"Draco," Crabbe started but Draco held a hand up to stop him.

His jaw was tight. "Get out." He demanded.

The two shared a look, silently communicating about whether it was safe to push his buttons at that moment. Apparently deciding against it, they scurried from the room, leaving Draco alone.

He only stood, motionless and thoughtless, for a moment. Then he was pitching his arm back, letting the apple go, splattering over the wall above his headboard. All he could focus on was his rage. He hadn't wanted this to happen, and now he was losing respect as a leader because of it. There was no doubt that word would spread to siblings, and then to parents, until it traveled far enough to reach his own father. His father would act on his shame, and Draco had already felt faced enough of his father's punishments and disapproval to last him a lifetime.

Groaning under his breath, Draco threw himself down onto his bed, his head thumping upon the pillow. He needed a plan, and fast. Something that would move the humiliation and chatter to someone else. [That one bitch] was tempting, for Draco was desperate to get his revenge on her for daring to stand against him in front of so many people, but it would be too obvious. He needed the attention away from him, and taking his revenge so soon would only draw more attention to him.

"Malfoy! I swear, you've done it this time. Do your vile acts never stop?"

Draco was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the boy until he was standing over his bed, staring down at him. "Potter. To what do I owe this delightful visit?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well what you did." The consonants of the word "perfectly" were precise, each letter pronounced harshly with his accent.

"Quite the contrary. I've got no bloody idea of what you're talking about."

The dark haired boy was fuming. "Don't be a twat."

Draco threw an arm over his face, the inside of his elbow obscuring his sight. "Seriously, Potter. I've got no idea what you're talking about, and I'm really not in the mood for this."

"Why not?"

A dark laugh followed, though it ebbed away quickly with a strange sober feeling. Like he had been drunk off the sheer audacity of the morning's events, and then remembered what consequences they would have, which served the purpose of a cold splash of water to the face. "Because life is shit." He answered vaguely.

Harry scoffed. "Of course it is. That's karma for you. Give the world only your natural piece of shit attitude and behavior, and you'll only get exactly that back."

"Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood for your mouthiness today, Potter."

He felt his bed shutter under the brunt of the kick Harry gave it. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Draco pondered his options; either confess what had actually happened to Harry, which might disturb him enough that he would depart immediately, or spend the next two hours arguing with the Gryffindor. He decided he simply didn't have the energy for option two.

"Everyone in my house banded together to theorize that I'm sexually attracted to apples." Draco announced, ripping it off like a band-aid.

Harry was silent, his brows drawn as he searched for something to say. Finally, he decided on, "Are you?" 

Rolling his eyes, Draco said, "Now there's a question I'm not answering."

"Wait, so you're upset that everyone thinks you want to have sex with apples?" Harry rephrased.

"Yes, Potter. I know it's hard for your pathetically tiny brain, but try to keep up."

The bed frame rattled with another kick. "Shut up. Why are you even upset about this? Since when do you care what they think?"

Draco didn't say anything. He hadn't expected these words from the boy he had shaped into his enemy long ago. They weren't supposed to speak civilly, nearly nearing on friendly. They were supposed to snarl at each other, ready to rip one another's throats out. Even though that had never been Draco's intentions, it was just the way things had turned out, and had lasted. He wasn't prepared to stray from that.

"Seriously, Malfoy, why do you care what they think? Their measly opinions have never mattered to you. You're Draco Malfoy, the pretentious bastard."

He moved his arm to glare up at Harry. "Because that makes me feel so much better."

"Well I don't know what you want me to say. That it's normal to be attracted to apples? That I don't think it's weird?"

Draco stared closely at the other boy. "So you do think it's weird?"

Harry reared his head back. "Uh, yeah. But you've never been normal, so I can't say I'm particularly surprised about it."

"But does it gross you out?"

Harry shrugged. "I mean, I guess not. Whatever pleases you is what you should do, I suppose. It's nobody's business but your own."

Draco hummed. "And what about you, Potter?"

"What about me?"

"Is there anything that pleases you that others would find unusual?" Draco wondered.

Harry crossed his arms. "If you're trying to find some angle of leverage to hold over me on a later date, I'm not giving it to you."

Draco shook his head, little hairs caught between the pillow and the weight of his skull. "Of course all you think I'm capable of is plotting evil schemes that are all meant for you. The world does not orbit around you, Potter. You've let the fame go to your head."

"You know what, Malfoy? Forgot I ever tried to offer you even a moment of kindness. It's clear the stick up your arse is shoved far enough that there's no hope of it ever being removed."

"Thank you for that morbid imagery."

Harry cursed under his breath. "I'm leaving now. Let's both forget this ever happened."

Draco just dutily said, "Until next time then, Potter."

Stomping out of the room, Harry tried not to focus on how flat Draco's voice sounded or how he was alone in the dormitory to wallow in his own misery.

Try as he might, it just wasn't enough. He came skidding to a stop, near the door, turning on how heel so Draco's lying form was within his sights again. "Would having someone, like, physically reassure you that there's nothing wrong with using apples to satisfy yourself help you?"

Draco didn't even move his head to look at him. "Go away Potter."

Even though he knew the blonde could hear him, not having his eyes on him gave Harry a boost of confidence. He tentatively took the steps that would lead him back to Draco's bedside. "What if I showed you it was okay?"

Now there was a familiar pair of eyes meeting his own. "What are you suggesting? It can't possibly be what I think you're implying."

Harry sat at the edge of Draco's bed and leant over his body to collect some of the smeared chunks of apple upin the wall onto his own fingers. He stared at it while he spoke. "I think you know exactly what I'm suggesting."

Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows. "You and me?"

Harry drew his gaze away from his fingers, looking at him. "No one would have to know. It would be our secret. Just you, me, and the apples you thought you were sneakily hiding under your bed."

Then he shoved the fingers that were coated with apple into his mouth, sucking the fruit off while maintaining eye contact with Draco. When they were clean and his lips licked thoroughly, he gave Draco a dark look. "Well?"

But Draco didn't need to answer with words when he could grip Harry's hair in his pale fingers and yank the boys head down for their lips to meet.

Harry was just as eager, his hands fumbling for Draco's waste as he shifted onto the bed and swung one leg over the lap under him, straddling the blonde's waste.

Draco swiped his tongue across the others bottom lip, the lingering sweetness of the apple encouraging him to pry Harry's mouth open and dig his tongue in, trying to find any more of the sickly sweet flavor. There was an abundance of it, so Draco took to lapping his tongue over every bit of surface, his tongue relentlessly prodding Harry's own. 

The other boy was just as enthusiastic, squeezing Draco's hips hard enough that it would be a miracle if he woke up with no bruises the next day. This was all to keep Draco in place so he could find the exact angle to grind on him that would get Harry off the fastest. It had been a while, and sitting on the lap of the guy he'd only ever been able to fantasize about being with, with his boner digging into Harry's bum, was really helping him get there the fastest he ever had.

That was until Draco released Harry's dark locks in favor for gripping his hips and pulling Harry's rock hard crotch from his thighs. He pulled back from Harry's mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them. "Don't cum yet, Potter. There's so much I want to do with you first."

Harry groaned, still struggling to find friction. "Please."

Draco smirked. "You don't even know what you're begging for."

"Anything. Whatever you're willing to give me. I need it; I need you." It was all desperate babbling, the need to get off stronger than any sort of sensibility.

Trailing his hand down, Draco let his hand slip into Harry's trousers, his fingers rubbing the hard-on beneath them. "I'm going to make you feel so good. No need to beg for it. I want this just as much as you do."

"Hmmf." Harry groaned, bucking into Draco's grasp. 

Draco moved his mouth to Harry's jaw, trailing open-mouthed kisses all the way down to his collar bones where he popped the top two buttons of his shirt so he could stamp Harry's shoulders with hickeys the same shade that had taken its place painted across the dark haired boys cheeks.

"Alright, hop off." Draco demanded, patting Harry's bum. Harry whimpered, frantic that it was all already coming to an end. "I'm just going to get an apple. Take off your trousers while I do it, yeah?"

Harry nodded, immediately fumbling with the buttons and kicking the pants off while Draco reached his arms under the bed to grasp as many apples in his hand as he could at once. He set two on the table beside his bed and kept one in his hand.

He took a moment to admire Harry, left in only his white button up shirt, and tie, which had been pulled loose at some point. His cock was flush against his stomach, it's tip red, already leaking enough precome that it was pooling off the sides. 

"So pretty," Draco assured, reaching out to caress one of Harry's thighs while he held the apple up his mouth with the other. "Take a bite for me. Let it's stickiness drip down your chin and try to suck as much of it's juices out as you can. Get nice and wet for me."

Teeth sinking into the apple, Harry tried to get as much of the juice as he could to coat his tongue, smearing it across his lips and further into his mouth. Since he was not holding the apple himself, he felt the sticky sensation of some of the juices he had failed to lap up cascade down his chin, but he left it to stay right there just as Draco had demanded.

"Is your mouth nice and wet?" Draco asked, pulling the apple away. There was still nearly half of it left.

Harry nodded, trying to breath through his nose so that no more of the juice he had collected could drip from his mouth.

"Good. You want to get my cock in your mouth and coat it with as much of the apple as you can? You need to get it really wet because I'm not using any lube. Just your saliva and the apple mixed together."

Rushing to lie down on the bed and let Draco straddle his chest, Harry opened his mouth wide, begging with his eyes to have his mouth stuffed. Draco didn't leave him waiting long, unbuttoning his trousers and slipping his cock out before jutting his hips forward and eased it in.

Lapping with his tongue the best he could for how much was in his mouth, Harry tried to cover every inch of the thick cock that would soon be ramming into him.

While Harry did that, Draco used the apple to lube up his fingers as well. He dragged each one across the juicy inside of the apple until it was slippery enough to prep Harry.

He pulled his cock out, biting his lip at the whine Harry instinctively released, Draco announced, " I'm going to start stretching you out now, okay?"

Harry nodded rapidly, impatient and needy. "Please."

Draco shuffled down the bed, kneeling just before Harry, his knees faintly rubbing against the others boys bum. He took his pointer finger, circling Harry's puckered hole, mesmerized watching his walls attempt to clench around the finger that was teasing them. After a few high pitched mewls from the Boy-Who-Lived, Draco let his finger burrow deep into his hole.

For a few moments, he let Harry adjust. Then he began to yank his finger out before quickly slamming it back in. Harry was rocking on it widely, trying to get more. No matter how hard he shoved down though, it wasn't enough. "I need another finger. More, Draco, I need more." He begged, his voice breathy from moans.

Draco slowed his pace as he slipped another finger into Harry's arse. Then he returned to his rapid pace, his eyes glued on Harry's face. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth hunf wide open, perspiration already coating his hairline.

Without any sort of warning, Draco thrusted a third finger in, twisting them and stretching them apart to open Harry fully for his thick cock.

When Harry reached his hands up to grab onto Draco's shoulders and drag himself down into a harder impalement, he pulled all three fingers out. Harry nearly cried at the loss, his fingers digging into the dips of the shoulders beneath them. "Need your cock."

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry's lips. "And you're going to get it. But first, get my pants off. I'll fuck you better without them." 

Harry sat up immediately to complete the task, pulling Draco's pants and boxers off at the same time. Then he worked his way up the buttons, releasing each one from it's slit before slipping the shirt off of Draco entirely. Before he got back into position, he ran his hands down the other boy's chest and then up the toned muscles of his back.

Draco pushed Harry down so he was lying on his back. His hand searched for Harry's as he began to slip his cock into his are, their fingers twining together so Harry had something to squeeze as the pain from Draco's girth stretched him more than any fingers ever could.

"Ah. Move, please." Harry pleaded. "I'm ready."

Ever so cautious, Draco pulled out slowly and then thrusted back in just as lazily. He was trying to give Harry time to adjust and get comfortable. However, he had other plans.

Harry released Draco's hand in favor for clawing up his back, both pushing himself down onto the dick pushing inside him and pulling Draco even further into his hole. Draco didn't need anymore ques than this. He sped up, burying himself into Harry so deep that he bottomed out before pulling out until just his tip was left inside his arse. Then he'd slam back in, almost as hard as he could. 

Stuttering and moaning, Harry kept begging for more, then switching to appraisal before declaring he needed more. Draco was astounded by his stamina, but managed to keep up.

"Draco," Harry muttered. When the blonde boy hummed, he continued. "I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up, and then let it drip down my thighs after you pull out."

With a moan, Draco pushed in harder. "You want me to fill you up so much that you'll feel me there for days? So you'll have trouble walking and everyone will know you were fucked good and hard?"

"Yes. Please, Draco, please."

He bottomed out again, this time cumming as he did so. Staying still, he let the thick streams coat the inside of Harry's arse, slicking him up much better than his saliva had.

By the time the last drip had been released, Draco slowly pulled out, watching as his own cum began to spill out of Harry's arse. He let his fingers reach down and scoop some up, bringing it up to Harry's mouth so that he could lick it from his fingers.

Once Draco's fingers were thoroughly sucked clean, he grabbed the apple they had never finished from the bedside table, prying through the opening Harry's teeth had already left and slowly ripping out the tough core. 

Harry watched with interest, his hand moving to his flushed cock in attempt to get off, but Draco saw it out of the corner of his eye, immediately slapping his hand away.

Before he could even open his mouth to ask exactly what Draco was doing, Harry felt the mostly carved-out apple being placed over his cock. It only covered about a third of it, but the too, where it was resting, was growing sticky from the juice seeping out of the apple's freshly agitated core.

Using one hand to twist the apple painstakingly slowly around Harry's tip, and the other to jack him off from his base, Draco completely worked Harry's cock. 

Not even a few moments later, Harry's stomach clenched, his hips simultaneously shooting up, and his slit pressing against the apple as he shot his load into it.

Draco quickly tilted the fruit, keeping the cum from spilling outside of it. He kept his other hand on Harry's cock though, tagging on it as his orgasm ebbed away.

Then, when Harry collapsed back and all he could do was stare up at Draco breathlessly, the blond boy raised the apple to his mouth, taking a bite from what was left. Cum escaped from it's bowl-like containment, dripping down his chin and onto his chest, but Draco let it. He was purposely putting on a show for Harry.

What he didn't expect though was for Harry to shoot up and begin licking his own cum from Draco's chest. Forgetting all about the apple, he let it drop to the floor as he tilted Harry's chin up, scooping his tongue into his mouth so he could taste the concoction of cum and saliva that had developed in there.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling their chests flush as he kissed him. His fingers wrapped the short blonde hairs at the nape of his neck around them, lightly yanking at them as he did so.

Draco released Harry's mouth in favor of trailing kisses back down his neck, finding new places to home hickeys that he hadn't reached before.

"Two more apples, huh?" Harry asked, his voice sounded entirely fucked-out and raw. His gaze was focused on said apples waiting for them on the bedside table.

Draco followed his gaze, grinning. "And what exactly do you suppose we do with them?"

Harry smirked. "Oh, I've got some ideas." He hinted.

"Round two?"

Beaming, Harry affirmed, "Round two."


End file.
